Top Cat
Top Cat is a Yellow-Furred, Titular Leader, Loyal, and Charismatic from his Cat Gang from New York City. He always tricking almost everyone and He is truly a Confidence man. He's The Main Character of the Hanna Barbera's Top Cat Series. In 2018, He was also appearing of the other Fanfics media which is NASCAR T-Mobile Cup Series. That was the Ro-Racing Universe to stick to the Timeline, Which is a Fanfiction. Luissan is his Ancestor. Appearance He is a Creamy Yellow-Furred ally-cat with a white muzzle, Four Whiskers, Purple Pork Pie hat, Purple Vest, His eyes are colored Brown/Black, and a Long Cattail. Personality To be Added. Power and Abilities To be Added. Feature Films Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats The Movie was originally Produced by Hanna Berbera and the Released on January 9th, 1988. Top Cat: The Movie Top Cat: The Movie, also known as Spanish Verison, Don Gato y Su Padilla. It is 2011 Mexican-Argentine animated family action cartoon a film based on the Hanna Barbera Series Top Cat in 1961. The Movie released on September 16th, 2011. Top Cat Begins A Computer animated prequel to the series. Top Cat Begins released in October 2015. A Planned Fan-Made Film Top Cat Returns On March 21st, 2018, Luis Sanchez Jr. has announced a movie called ”Top Cat Returns” as the new title for the series and keeping the Fan-made film as well with Rise of Lord Dioxide, Broken Unleashed, and Imposter III. Top Cat Returns will be Published by Rheen Studios and the Developer is NTMCS Engine system from ROBLOX Racing or Ro-Racing to come by the NASCAR Fanfiction. The Poster was released on March 21st. The Cast of the Film will become a Voice Speaker to the mic. The Cast remained and Luissan’s Role is Top Cat, CoolPlugALT as Benny The Ball, BrandStation as Brain, Marshy_Don as Fancy-Fancy, KDzey as Choo-Choo, and remaining the Character for Spook might be Offering Siul Sanchez, Eric Dominguez, Alphadudeman, and OPTIMUSPRIMEHAB. This movie is not produced by Hanna Barbera. That will be inspired Tv Shows by Hanna Barbera. Until March 27th, Luis Sanchez Jr. is planning to do a script with this Movie and He clearly knows that Hanna Barbera was back to the Dead on February 14, 2017. Then, Luis knows the studio was back was making "Classic" works as he knew already. The Film is not released and never set it to make one. Months have been passed, Luis has an idea that the characters will be from his gang will be removed and the cast will get some different characters that will not base on ”The series” into a different concept instead and it will be Top Cat for one. Luis was also making a name for different new characters for the film. The Screenplay and Script was written on April 24th, 2018 when Dreamkeepers Dioxide was planning the full comic since 2017 has the first one with no licenses to Vivid Publishers. Ro-Racing Theory In 2018, Luissan was finally finding out for himself as of his "DNA" has been Confirmed of an unknown secret passage to become Luissan's Ancestor almost the exact same as Top Cat was Leadership and Loyal. There's a Timeline might be Currently from the far future which is ROBLOX. So, He was connected together to the Time space-time continuum, with Hanna Barbera's Timeline and Ro-Racing Timeline might have been mention to be right or the alternative time. The ROBLOX Universe Took place itself was set for more than Three or Four Million Years of the Future. There we're naming it "The Ark" to Top Cat Speedway was built by NTMCS Racing Group. Top Cat's Time took place from 1961 from Hanna Barbera's Timeline. So, Which is each Timeline has its own Connections to the Timeline might result, a mystery. Quotes * "Well, you know, all work for no play is no way to live." * "If I can't have it then I'm takin' it." Trivia To be Added. References To be Added. Category:Characters